Golden Angel and Silent Walker
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: Quatre is new, when he tries to get with Heero a bunch of weird stuff happens. And Relena with a pimple!? HOLY COW! (That Relena is) *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1: Quatre Rebarba Winner

Golden Angel and Silent Walker  
  
A/N: Hiiiii This is Matt with my second fanfic.I'll be making a 4x1 in this one n.n;  
  
Duo: And what about me?  
  
Matt: You get out or be with that bimbo Relena  
  
Duo: NOOOOOO *faints*  
  
Matt: That oughtta do it..Anyways back to the story, in this one Quatre and Heero don't know eachother and they are in highschool, Heero is the most feared one in the school but the most popular on looks by the girls, more details in the story. Quatre is new and he is the most popular sports player, Heero and Quatreplay a game of basketball and Heero wins.Heero is just as popular as Quatre and so on. Now onto the story!  
  
The blonde haired angel whisked around the cobalt blue eyed boy, his white wings flapping as the pure white feathers glowing slightly fell one by one or two by two. The cobalt blue eyed boy's eyes widened in amazement at the angels appearance, so.beautiful.The Blonde haired angel approached right in front of the cobalt blue eyed boy, smiling. He looked straight into his eyes, the blonde haired eyes letting the blue eyed boy sink deep into their beauty.  
  
The alarm rang, Heero groggily woke up as he thought 'Damn I was having such a good dream too.' he slowly turned around staring at the time 'Oh shit it's only half an hour 'till first period starts.'  
  
He swiftly got up from bed and had no time to make his bed. He rushed to the bathroom and stripped down naked as he stepped into the shower turning it on he started to clean himself hastily 'I wonder why that angel always appears in my dreams..is this a sign?Nah..probably just a fluke'  
  
He got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, his slim body, his chestnut locks falling down over his eyes. He looked fine, he blowdried his hair and dried himself, then he walked back into his room grabbing a pair of spandex shorts and a green tank-top out of his closet. He put them on and grabbed his keys and bag and work and ran to school.  
  
He just arrived and walked up to his homeroom. "Ah Mr. Yuy, Im glad you joined us. Please take a seat-" An announcement appeared "Heero Yuy please come to the office immediately." The teacher smiled and told Heero that he may be dismissed.  
  
Heero walked down towards the principal's office and walked in, there he was greeted by mr. Lee, the principal "Ah Mr. Yuy, thank you for coming. I want you to show our new student around the school. His name is Quatre, he is a foreign student from Arabia. He will share all the same classes as you. Please take extra care of him and don't let him get lost. Ah, there you are Mr. Winner."  
  
A slender blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes and milky white soft skin, wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt, and dark green pants with black sneekers. He did a really sweet smile to Heero and spoke, "Hi, Im Quatre Rebarba Winner." He stuck out his hand for Heero to shake but Heero just stood silently his eyes cold and silent.  
  
Quatre blinked, then laughed "Guess not much of a socialist are you." Heero just stayed silent then said "Im Heero Yuy." Quatre smiled "It's nice to meet you Heero." Quatre smiled sweetly to Heero 'Damnit Heero.What's wrong with you. It's just a new kid, why do I feel like this? Your not a homosexual..That's discusting. Just.Just stay calm, yeah stay calm.'  
  
Heero walked out of the office ith Quatre showing around but not saying a word out of the topic on what he was assigned to do. "So Heero.." Quatre began wanting to break the silence between them "..Do you like it around here?" Heero just looked to Quatre with cold eyes "Hn" Was his only reply. Quatre sighed, 'Quatre stop it. You know he has no feelings for you, so just stop trying.'  
  
The second period bell rang "What class do we have now Heero?" Heero kept walking and replied "History" Quatre smiled "Mind if I sit beside you?" Heero used his most common word to Quatre "hn".  
  
They walked to history glances, during it everyone was slightly falling asleep except for Quatre who smiled innocently, he kept sneaking quick glances at Heero. The second period bell rang and they both went to their lockers "What now Heero?" Heero took his stuff from the locker "Chemistry" Quatre flashed a wide smile his sweet blue eyes looking major kawaii "Great maybe we can be lab partners!" Heero blinked "We won't need it this time, we're only taking notes." Quatre sighed and frowned 'Why won't he talk to me.?" They walked to science class and Heero walked to his usual seat, while he left Quatre in front. 'Crud..Heero why'd you leave me here? Im going to make a complete fool of myself..' Ah Mr. Winner, glad you could make it. Class this is Quatre Winner a new student. I would like you all to be extra nice to him. Well Quatre do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?  
  
Quatre smiled to everyone "Well im an Arabian and I have 29 sisters, my dad works for Winner Enterprises and im hoping to befriend you all." All the girls were off daydreaming about Quatre while all the boys looked with envy, except for Heero of course who payed no attention what so ever. "Well Mr. Winner you may sit next to Mr. Yuy." Heero groaned in his mind 'Why me.Why ME?!'  
  
The last period came for P.E, Quatre and Heero's favorite Period. They both played fiercesomely against eachother, Heero was the team captain of his team and the best basketball player. And Quatre was team captain of the other team and he was passing through everyone like they were bee's to escape from. Quatre ran up as Heero was approaching then Quatre just flew by Heero as if he were wind. Heero's eyes widened in shock 'Nobody ever got passed me before..' Quatre scored the last goal and they won. The girls and cheerleaders were all cheering for Quatre as the rest looked in envy.  
  
Quatre ran up to Heero and pat his back "Great game Heero!" Heero just glared at Quatre and walked off "Hn" Quatre frowned and walked off, a tear came down from his eye but unseen. He put on his cheerful mask and rejoiced with the rest of his team.  
  
A/N  
  
Matt: SOOOOO How'd you like it?  
  
Quatre: You made Heero mean! *chases Matt with a sledge hammer*  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Matt: NOOO *throws evil cabbages at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: ACK!*faints*  
  
Heero: Quat!*throws a rock at Matt*  
  
Matt: *falls unconscious*  
  
Matt: *sleep talks* Next chappie will be how bimbo Relena shows up with a big zit.*snore*  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* *mumbles "Evil Relena.."* *Breaks one of Relena's nails*  
  
Relena: NOOOOOO *Faints* 


	2. Chapter 2:Cheerleading Squad Annoyance

Matt:Hiiii it's me again o_o; Heero: Great, the big cabbage thrower is back -.-' Duo: HEEEEE-CHAAAAAN! *glomps* Heero: NOOOOOO, NO BAKA! Wufei: Injustice! Quatre: *cries* Trowa: *slicks his hair in front and stabs Duo in the stomac with it Matt: We're guenna need some bandages..Alot of bandages. Duo: ooooo!Look at the elephant trunk!*points to Trowa's hair* Everyone: *sweatdrops* Matt: ANNNYYYWAYS.This chappie the bimbo Relena shows up. The rest about her is a surprise. Oh and..She's a cheerleader O_O; She's trying to play matchmaker after she is rejected by Heero .o Matt: BTW.If ya wanna contact meh mah email ish black_angel_tyreal@hotmail.com And I go to the msn chats.and I have IM too o_o;  
  
Chapter two: Cheerleading Squad annoyance  
  
*~*~*~*~*Quatre's POV*~*~*~*~*  
  
'*sigh* Why does this have to happen to me..? Why did you half to choose him..Was it ment for me to be depressed like this? To have a miserable fantasizing over a guy who won't even go for you..?'  
  
Quatre's leaned over the window still looking out into the coming sunrise. "Why Heero..?" Quatre sighed as he turned around, he jumped in shock when he saw Heero just about to enter. "What is it Quatre?" Quatre fidgeted a little bit "Uh.Nothing hehe, just.Wondering if I could borrow this" He picked up a magazine off the teachers table. "You wanted the teachers playboy magazine?" Quatre looked down, he flushed and threw it out the window as it landed on Mr. Lee's head. "No what do we have here.."  
  
Heero blinked as Quatre swiftly ran passed him.  
  
*~*~*~*Heero's POV*~*~*~*  
  
'What the heck was that all about..?' Heero didn't have anymore time to think as he dodged a tackle of a blonde haired girl in a cheerleading suit who instead tackling into Heero, in the wall. "Wow..I think im hallucinating, I keep thinking im in a classroom." Heero sweatdropped. "What is it Relena?" Relena blinked and looked up "Waiiii Heeeee-chaaaan! Will you go out on a date with me?" Heero rolled his eyes and angrily said "For the last time no Relena, oh, and by the way you have a big zit on your nose." Heero pointed to the big red spot on Relena's face. Her eyes widened as tears began to form "OHHH NOOOO, NOT A ZIT!" Relena went crying out of the room covering her nose.  
  
*~*~*~*Relena's POV*~*~*~* Relena ran into the washroom, she looked and saw that there really wasn't a zit on her nose. "That's it Heero.Im getting you revenge. Im setting you up with two guys!" She laughed manialy while walking out of the washroom as the nerds started bowing to her. "Your nerdjesty.." Relena nodded as she walked home, got a pencil and paper out, and started to write down her plan "Heero.Your dead."  
  
*~*~*~*Quatre's POV*~*~*~*  
  
"What a fool I was!" Quatre said angrily as he kicked a can in the park. "Im so going to get my revenge on-" Just as Quatre was going to finish his sentence someone tapped his shoulders. "Yes?" Quatre looked to the person who was tapping his shoulders. "Greetings Mr. Winner..How might I interest you, by letting you release your revenge on someone.." Quatre blinked as a smile crept on his lips "Alright.Relena.."  
  
*~*~*~*Heero's POV*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed meditating to help his fighting skills when "HEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Heero twitched as he opened one eye, then the other. "What do you want Relena?" Relena smiled sweetly "I know you won't go out with me..So I set you up with someone else." Heero's 'happy' frown turned into an angry twitch "YOU WHAT?!" Relena did her usual puppy eyes towards Heero "Oh come on Heero! Pleaaaase! This person is really sweet, and caring. And this person was kicked out of the house. So the person needs someone to stay with. PLEAAAASE HEERO!I'll leave you alone for a month if you do."  
  
Heero glared "Fine. But you half to make sure you WILL leave me alone. Relena grinned "Don't worry!I will!. Oh and by the way, you half to make this person in love with you or else I'll post the pictures of you taking a bath as a baby that I found if you don't." Heero jumped back and glared "God damnit! How the hell did you get those?!" Relena smirked evilly "I have my ways.."  
  
Heero walked off. "Heero Meet the person tomorrow at La Cuisine Elegant at 8 pm SHARP!" Heero groaned and continued on his escape from the bimbo. "He's guenna get a hell of a surprise." She smiled evilly as she walked to a certain someone's mansion.  
  
*~*~*Quatre's POV*~*~*  
  
"Please take a seat Miss Relena" Quatre and Relena took a seat on two couches from eachother and a table with two cups of tea in the middle. "Arigato Quatre-sama.For having me here." Quatre smiled "It's no problem Miss Relena. Are you comfortable?" Relena smiled and nodded. "Good then, now what's happening?" "You're to go to La Cuisine Elegant tomorrow at 8 pm sharp to go onto a date with Heero. You are to want him to break up with you and move into his place for the time being."  
  
Quatre smiled "Sounds easy enough. Alright I'll do it. I hope your stay at the Mansion will be pleasant Miss Relena." Relena nodded "I will, don't worry Quatre." 


	3. The Date

Matt: Eep, I haven't updated for a while .o  
  
Quatre: *pouts* And I haven't gone on my date with Heero yet!  
  
Heero: *deathglares at Matt*  
  
Matt: *A hole forms in where he glared at* eep..*stuffs himself in a teddy suit*  
  
Quatre: TEDDY BEAR! *glomps*  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops and pulls Quatre back with a leash*  
  
Quatre: *whimpers*  
  
Matt: *sweatdrop* Er.Right. Anyways, sorry for the none updating, hehe. Yeah  
  
I don't really have anything planned out so Im just writing as I go on, so don't  
  
blame me if it's a bad fanfic. Im a newb x.x;  
  
Chapter Three, The Date.  
  
Heero Groaned as he fixed his tie. 'Why the hell am I even doing this..? She didn't even tell me his name!' Heero slowly walked down to his front door "Why Heero! You look spending! Are you going on a date?" Heero's mother looked at him happily and his dad snickering slightly. Heero's mother nudged his arm. "Ow! Honey what was that for!?" Heero's mother death glared at her husband. (A/N: I guess it runs in the family ~.^) Heero's mom walked up to Heero and hugged him tightly "Mom..air..Can't.Breathe.." Heero's mom let go of him making him pant slightly . "Well, son, you'd better be going before your late. And make sure to be polite!" Heero rolled his eyes to his dad. "Yes father" Heero but a lot of enthusiasm in that word.  
  
Heero walked out the door of his house and towards his motorcycle. He jumped on it turning the peddle to the meddle and speeding off towards the the resteraunt, Relena's words still replaying in his mind 'Meet the person at La Cuisine Elegant at 8 pm SHARPP' Something about that didn't seem to fit. "The person.?" Little did he know that, that 'person', was Quatre. Heero sped off into the starry night towards the cuisine.  
Heero arrived at the cuisine in no time. He checked his watch seeing that it was 7:55 "Few.Just on time!" He took off his helmet letting his hair sway in the wind. He slowly walked up the the resteraunt straightening the tight tie rubbing against his neck. 'Something tells me this is guenna be a weird night." He opened the door looking around for the person Relena described he tried to remember what she said 'He has light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, you can't miss him' Heero blinked "Wait a minute.." Heero took into account on what she said. "HE?!" Heero yelled out in the resteraunt as everyone turned around staring at him. "Uh.Hi?" Heero just death glared at everyone as they returned to what they were doing not wanting to face the death glare of Heero Yuy.  
  
A blonde boy stood up from a table as he motioned for Heero to sit down. Heero just stared "That girl set me up with Quatre..?" Quatre smiled brightly at Heero "Hey Hee-kun!" Quatre yelled with a angelic cheerful tone to it. 'Quatre reminds me so much of something.But what?' Heero sat down beside Quatre as he smiled his fake smile cringing on how Relena set him up with a guy. "Heero.Why are you looking at me all funny like?" Quatre asked while blinking those ocean blue eyes of his.  
  
Heero looked for a second at Quatre slightly leaning off his chair, he regained his composure and tried hard to laugh, it was hard being the silent one he was. It proved a major challenge to him as he finnaly managed a small chuckle. "It's nothing Quatre-chan" Quatre blinked slightly "Quatre..Chan?" He widened his eyes as his smile went brighter and wider then before ever imaginable, he tackled Heero onto the floor and started hugging him. "EVERYONE! HE CALLED ME QUATRE-CHAN! I THINK WE'RE A COUPLE NOW!" Everyone did there little "awwwww" and there "Kawaii!" and got back to what they were doing.  
  
Heero with a flushed and red face pushed Quatre off him and got up regaining his composure and dusting himself, he sat back down on his chair as the waiter poured some water into their cups. "Salut, je suis Francois. Je vais etre ici pour te aider ce soir." (Translation : Welcome, I am Francis. I will be here to help you tonight. ) The Waiter looked up to the two gentleman who were apparently having a staring competition and obviously paying no attention to the waiter. "Ahem, Gentlemen? May I take your order?" The two just stared at eachother as Heero finnaly opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Gimme a alfredo pasta with the finest wine in the house." Quatre finnaly opened his mouth as well. "I'll have the alfredo pasta as well sir. And can you get each of us a piece of garlic bread too?"  
  
The waiter looked at the couple as he nodded "Of course, if you'll excuse me. I will go to give in your order." The couple nodded as they continued in their best effort at staring at eachother. Practicly melting inside looking at eachothers eyes.  
  
They finally got their food and wine, they stopped their little staring contest figuring that it was a tie. Quatre was picking up his fork when he 'accidentily' hit the wine glass and the wine spilled all over Heero's suit. "Oh my gosh, Heero! Im so sorry! I hope your alright!" Heero was just about to punch Quatre when he remembered the deal with Relena. "Im alright. Let me just wash up." Heero walked towards the bathroom mumbling to himself angrily.  
  
Heero soaked his face in water. "I am so going to kill Relena.Setting me up with a guy..Me having to make him fall in love with me. Gah! This is guenna be one hell of a hell hole. He walked out of the bathroom only to find Quatre on a stage with a flute in his mouth, half red and playing a song named 'The drunken Sailer' on it. Boy did that song suit Quatre's description right now.  
  
Heero walked up the stage and gracefully took Quatre off the stage as Quatre's shoulder lay on Heero's shoulder peacefully. Heero felt warm having the comfort of Quatre's body closeby. He left a tip on the table and walked out of the resteraunt as he hopped in his motorcycle and drove to Quatre's home "C'mon we've gotta get you home"  
  
Matt: Pretty crappy eh? Like I said, im a very bad and lazy fanfic writer x.x;  
  
Heero: Quatre looked so cute on my shoulder sleeping!  
  
Matt: Hehe, he was dead beat red drunk!  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Matt: *Is incinerated*  
  
Quatre: Wow! Heero! Can we eat goose with Matt spice tonight?  
  
Heero: How about oregano instead of Matt.  
  
Duo and Trowa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Matt: Yeah..Right.Uhm.*reforms himself* Anyways, no hints to the next chapter and NO. There is no lime in this story x.x; btw, I want atleast three more reviews, then I'll start writing the next chapter =P BWAHAHAHAH  
  
Trowa: *Stabs Matt with his hair*  
  
Matt: Ya know I've got enough holes in me already..*points to where Heero glared* 


	4. Quatre is WHERE!

Matt: Weeee o-o; Im trying to update as much as possible. @.@ Although im still a really stupid ass x.x; Anyvays, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 4, Fatal HellHouse  
Heero pulled up at the front gate of Quatre's mansion, he turned the key slightly turning the roaring enging off. He carefully lifted Quatre up not wanting to wake him up. He carried him up to the front gate, when a car passed by, engine roaring loudly.  
  
Quatre stirred, his eyelids starting to rise as his sparkling beautiful ocean blue eyes twinkle staring into Heero's. He blinked. "Where am I?" Heero groaned at the back of his mind. 'Damn he's stupid.Or maybe just drunk'. "Your at your mansion Quatre-chan." Quatre's eyes widened "We're WHERE?! WE CAN'T BE HERE! HEEEEROOOOOO! Can I stay at your house?! I got kicked out of my house so I can't stay here and-"  
  
Heero pressed his fingers to Quatre's lips "Say no more" 'Ugh..He wants to stay at MY house?!' They once more got onto Heero's motorcycle as Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's waist tightly. Heero turned the engine on and sped off with Quatre screeming like a girl. 'What is with this girl..?Erm..I mean guy.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at Heero's house in a fair amount of time. They got off the motorcycle and slowly set off towards Heero's apartment. They arrived in about 5 minutes of dreadful walking with Quatre blabbering and blabbering.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened at the site of Heero's apartment "This place is amazing!" Quatre said in amazement, but in the back of his head, he really despised the plain style of it. For Quatre was actually right, for Heero's house was very plain indeed. It had one grey couch, one desk with a quil, ink and a lamp.  
  
A bookshelf full of books on piloting mobile suits (*wink wink*) and in the kitche, a stove, an old metal table and two chairs, a coffee maker, and a microwave. In Heero's room, there was a grey bed with a desk beside it, a plain grey laptop on the desk and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock beside it. A guest room that had plain white walls, a bed and a nightstand.  
  
Heero did his usual "Hn" and walked off to the kitchen to make some coffee. Quatre stifled a yawn and went to lie down on the couch. "So Heero.Where do I get to sleep tonight?" Quatre a asked a little hint in it to let him sleep in Heero's room. "Hn, in the guest room." Quatre sighed. 'Why don't I get to sleep in his room.?' Heero walked in with two cups of coffee. "Thanks" said Quatre as Heero handed him it. Quatre looked around taking into account all the plain things about Heero's place Quatre started mumbling to himself "I gotta spice this place up.I think I'll go shopping tomorrow, after all, it's a Saturday." Heero looked to Quatre "Did you say something?" Quatre blinked "Uh.No?" Heero blinked "Alright, well I got to go to sleep, so.g'night." Quatre smiled "G'night hunny bunny" Quatre hugged him tightly as Heero once again groaned at the back of his head 'He is SO giving me a bad reputation.' The both went to sleep, happily.Well Quatre that is.  
  
Heero just lied on his bed thinking "What have I gotten myself into."  
  
The next day Heero woke up to find a note on the table in the kitchen, he read as it said:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Im going out to shopping today. I'll be back at around 5 'o clock. Don't wait up for me for dinner! Oh, and by the way. Luv ya ;) Quatre  
  
Heero blinked "What's with this guy.?" Heero sat down on the couch and took out a book starting to read it. He boredly looked around. It seemed to have a weird look to it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged and decided to go out. He grabbed his coat and keys and went to the grocery shop and other places.  
  
Heero arrived back home at around 4:55 seeing Quatre still wasn't home he decided to cook something up. He set down his groceries in the fridge and took out some steak, lettuce, tomatoes, feta cheese, black olives, corn, mash potatoes, carrots, mushroom and peas. He started washing and ripping the lettuce apart and setting them in a bowl.  
  
Next he started washing and cutting the tomatoes cutting them in slices not to thin or too thick. He sets them in the bowl as well. After that he starts chopping the mushrooms into then slices, then rinses them and sets them into the bowl  
  
Heero mixes it all together making it look like a fresh shiny vegetable salad. He sets it into two bowls then puts a little bit of feta cheese on it.  
  
Next he turns the stove up to max power and puts a pan on it. He sets oil on it waiting for the pan to heat up. Then he sets the stake on it making it sizzle in the pan. He adds spices and sauce to it making it tender, and juicy. He sets it on a plate after finishing it and starts boiling the potatoes. He mashes them after and sets them on the two plates as he sets the plate on the table. Heero glances to the clock in wonder of the time "7:00.?" he was slightly worred, where was Quatre? He sais he'd be back by 5 'o clock. Heero was panicking "Could something had happened to-" At that moment then Quatre walked in through the door of Heero's apartment. "Hey Hee-kun!" he ran up and hugged Heero tightly "Quatre.You said you would be back by 5 'o clock." Quatre looked up to Heero "I know but this uh lady and her uh dog they were uh- WOW! Look at all that food! Im starved!" Quatre used that as an excuse for being late. And they were both hungry anyways. They both took a seat and started on their meals.  
  
"mmm! Heero that was delicious!" Quatre said wiping his mouth with a napkin. He looked towards Heero with that angelic smile of his " Oh and by the way Heero, im going out again tomorrow and I'll be back at around 2 'o clock. I just need to pick up a few things. Heero looked up to Quatre "Hn, I half to go out anyways. I'll back at at 3 'o clock. Ok?" Quatre smiled at Heero with the young milky skin coloured face. "Of course!" Heero looked to Quatre and blinked "Hey Quatre.How long are you planning to live in my apartment?" Quatre fidgeted a little a bit nervous and stuttered as he said his words "Well.Uh." Quatre jumped up and started nuzzling Heero  
  
"Well you have such a big place and then only you living in it and I thought it could use some company so I wanna stay in here with you too and - " Heero interrupted "You want to what?" Quatre blinked curiously "Your parents don't live with you do they?" Heero replied in a monotone voice "No, I only go to my parents house to visit and for their birthdays and holidays. I live in this apartment by myself so I don't have any interruptions by my parents while I study."  
  
Quatre started mumbling something to himself "Or while we're making out.." Heero blinked "Did you say something?" Quatre's eyes widened, he hadn't ment to say that out loud, not even as a mumble "Uh.I said. Or while we're baking pound cake.." Heero raised an eyebrow "Uh.right. Anyways, Im guenna go to sleep now, g'night." Quatre gave one last hug to Heero as Heero shuddered slightly and walked to his room.  
  
Quatre looked around the living room "We're guenna need some touch ups to this place..It's.Boring. Ugh!"  
  
Matt:So that's the end of this chapter! n.n;  
  
Quatre: I really do hope Heero heard me when I talked about us making out.. *snicker*  
  
Everyone : *sweatdrop*  
  
Matt: I dun have much to say-  
  
Heero: *hits Matt with a mallet as he watches him go unconscious*  
  
Heero: Then don't say anything. *shudder* 


	5. The Furnished 'Surprise'

Matt: I am grateful to see you all.  
  
Duo: Trying to not get mad idiot?  
  
Matt: *glares but a hole appears beside where Matt is standing*  
  
Dorothy: Are we being sniped at!? *screams*  
  
Matt: NO WE"RE NOT UNIBROW GIRL! I mean.No we're not Miss Dorothy  
  
Duo: Why you being humble idiot???  
  
Matt: Because Heero is threatening to snipe me  
  
Wufei: But I thought you said..  
  
Matt: Urusei bakayarou -.-'  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! OMAE O KORUSO! GYAAAANNHHHHH! *stab*  
  
Matt: *dies*  
  
Chapter 5 The furnished 'surprise'  
  
Heero yawned as he once again woke up to a boring morning. Forgetting about Quatre living he sniffed the air smelling something weird "I smell...smoke?....SMOKE?!" Heero ran to the kitchen looking around there he saw Quatre trying to put out a fire on the pan. Heero took the pan and shoved it in the sink pouring cold water on it making the fire go away.  
  
"WHAT IN THE COLONIES NAME HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" Quatre frowned slightly as he bowed his head in shame "I.I just wanted to cook you breakfeast, I put the water in to get it to warm up a bit, just when I was about to put the eggs in, it caught on fire" His eyes started to water up. Heero looked at Quatre confused "How can water catch on fire?" Quatre blinked as he shrugged. "I half to go right now Heero, remember; I'll be back by 2 'o clock ok? See ya!" Quatre grabbed his coat and ran out the door before Heero could even mumble a good bye.  
  
Heero frowned as he washed himself up. "I might as well leave now too." Heero walked out the door of his apartment locking it, not noticing the pictures of flowers all around his apartment room.  
  
~~~~~~~~Quatre's POV~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 'o clock and Quatre arrived back at Heero's apartment from a shopping spree at the mall. He had a truck come to the apartment too filled with stuff that he bought. He emptied Heero's apartment with all the old boring crappy furniture that he had and placed some new furniture, including a couch that had stripes like a zebra, a lava lamp, two beds with curtain drapes, a wooden chestnut coloured table, a dark chestnut coloured dining table, a wide screened television, a picture of nature, another laptop for himself, a giant stereo, a DVD player, a statue of the god Quatre worshipped in his room, a furnished light coloured wooden desk for both of their rooms, a CD rack to hold the cd's of the DVD and the stereo, a camcorder, a new stove, a high tech microwave, and many plants and tree's and other stuff.  
  
Quatre looked at the room after everything was finished "Perfecto!" Quatre decided to go into the work out room to work out until Heero came home.  
  
~~~~~~Heero's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero just arrived home from another stressfull day of work, he arrived at the front door as he took out his keys opened the door. Little did he know of the shock that was to come upon him.  
  
Heero's eyes widened to find the brand selection of furniture from all sorts of style. He started to get dizzy, and dizzier, as everything went black. His last words mumbling out of his mouth "Quatre no bakayarou."  
  
Just then Quatre walked in. "Uh.Heero?"  
  
Yesh Yesh, Matt ish knowing this chapter ish vewy vewy short, but Matty-kun ish sick and can't type much. Evile cold and ice ish still hewe and it ish vewy vewy ebil x.x;  
  
Heero: Omae o koruso..  
  
Duo: Heero matte!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! HEERO OMAE O KORUSO!  
  
Quatre: *starts crying* HIIIIDOIIIII!  
  
Trowa: Cry all you want little one.*makes sure his hair doesn't stab Quatre as he stays a meter away.  
  
Zechs: What, does Quatre have Sars or something?  
  
Everyone except Zechs: ZECHS NO BAKAYAROU! OMAE O KORUSO!  
  
Zechs: Eep..*runs*  
  
Matt: I won't be posting for a little while until I get better, sorry. 


	6. Heero's a scaredy cat!

Matt: Omg, I haven't updated in the LONGEST time @.@  
Wufei: Baka onna -_-  
Matt: YOU DARE CALL ME A WOMAN BAKAYAROU?!  
Heero: Urusei, omae o koruso.  
Matt: Eeep @.@ *shuts up*  
Matt: I think im guenna make this story a short one, because I need to  
work on my other fanfic. @.@ So, it'll probably have 1 or 2 more chapters  
and an epilogue. So.Yeah, n.n;  
  
Chapter 6: Heero's a  
scaredy cat!  
~~~~~~~~Quatre's POV~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 'o clock and Quatre arrived back at Heero's apartment from a  
shopping spree at the mall.  
He had a truck come to the apartment too filled with stuff that he bought.  
He emptied Heero's apartment with all the old boring crappy furniture that  
he had and placed some new furniture, including a couch that had stripes  
like a zebra, a lava lamp, two beds with curtain drapes, a wooden chestnut  
coloured table, a dark chestnut coloured dining table, a wide screened  
television, a picture of nature, another laptop for himself, a giant  
stereo, a DVD player, a statue of the god Quatre worshipped in his room, a  
furnished light coloured wooden desk for both of their rooms, a CD rack to  
hold the cd's of the DVD and the stereo, a camcorder, a new stove, a high  
tech microwave, and many plants and tree's and other stuff.  
  
Quatre looked at the room after everything was finished "Perfecto!"  
Quatre decided to go into the work out room to work out until Heero came  
home.  
  
~~~~~~Heero's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero just arrived home from another stressfull day of work, he arrived at  
the front door as he took out his keys opened the door.  
Little did he know of the shock that was to come upon him.  
  
Heero's eyes widened to find the brand selection of furniture from all  
sorts of style.  
He started to get dizzy, and dizzier, as everything went black.  
His last words mumbling out of his mouth "Quatre..Omae o koruso..."  
  
Just then Quatre walked in. "Uh..Heero?"  
~~~~~~~~Quatre's POV~~~~~~~  
I finished in the gym, wiping sweat from my forehead. I grabbed my towel  
and threw it around my neck.  
I walked up from the gym starting up the stairs.  
I was bored, I wondered if Heero came back from work.  
Quatre arrived at the front door kind of surprised to find the door opened  
slightly.  
"I didn't leave the door open did I?"  
Quatre opened the door to find Heero fainting in front of me. "Uh..Heero?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'2 hours. 2 hours since he's been unconscious.  
Damnit, is he ever going to wake up?!  
Ugh.That damn Heero. I've been sitting on my damn ass sluggishly for 2  
freaking hours!  
Geez, I wonder what Heero looks like under his shirt.  
No! No naughty thoughts..Hehe..But I wonder.. Bleh, I gotta stop thinking  
about that.  
Wait, he's starting to stir!  
He's awakening!  
My sleeping beaut-, damnit.  
He's back unconscious.  
That damn bastard.  
WAKE UP YA FRIGGIN BAKA!  
Psht.Im talking to myself, aren't I weird?  
Oh shutup- No you shutup!  
Wait.Who am I telling to shutup?  
Ugh.Im OW! Did a bird just fly into my head?!  
Oh wait, that's the cat's cat nip. That damn cat, I really gotta put it in  
a bird house.  
What the hell? What the hell am I talking about?! We don't have a cat!.. Do  
we?  
See, this is what happens when your bored.  
Maybe I should call that baka onna Wufei, erm, I forgot she was a he, I  
mean he was a she. I mean, ugh.. I feel so stupid right now.  
I wonder what would happen if I kissed him.'  
  
Quatre slowly brung his lips brushing them across Heero's lips.  
He licked them slightly savoring the taste. 'mm.not bad' he once again  
brought his lips upon Heero's.  
Quatre then felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes revealing a  
shocked Heero.  
"Heero! Your awake!"  
Just then Heero once again fell asleep.  
"Ugh... This is guenna be a loooong night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt: AHAHAHAHAHA O-O;;  
Duo: Yeesh.He's more hyper then me!  
Quatre: Heero im scared! *cuddles close*  
Heero: Matt calm down or I shoot *Aims a baretta*  
Matt: Eeep x_x;; I haven't updated in the longest time!  
But that's only cuz im updating my digimon story o.o;; anyways, I'll TRY  
and update more frequently but im not sure I can x_x;; º~C ya~º! 


End file.
